


Devil's Bride

by shepavellan



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Deal with a Devil, Dream Sex, F/M, Knotting, Marriage Contracts, this was just an excuse for monster sex really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepavellan/pseuds/shepavellan
Summary: She was the Devil's bride, and soon, she would bear his child.





	Devil's Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, wanna know what happens when you write about goat demon sex right before you go to sleep? You have weird dreams about goat demon sex.  
> Who woulda thunk

Krista's breath caught in her throat and the Devil circled her, calculating, patient, drawing the moment out for all it was worth. Weeks of waiting hard led up to this. Weeks of anticipation, of dreams, of _wanting._ He had her now and he knew it.

She remembered when it had begun, not a full day after her appointment to Court Magician, dining with the Countess, when her eyes had lit upon the painting on the wall of the goat figure seated among his guests. Her gaze had been arrested by it's blood red eyes, and for a moment she could swear they were looking back at her. A spark of heat had unfurled in her belly, surprising and unsettling, and she had waved it off as nerves from her new position, happy to pretend it had not ever happened. Nevertheless, she did not let her eyes stray to the painting again.

Only days later, the dreams began.

The first was fuzzy in her mind when she awoke, only lingering sensations of fingers twisted in scarlet sheets, firefight warning her skin, and... _ecstasy_ washing through her. Embarrassed by the rare sensual dream, her face had burned, and her thoughts were distracted the remainder of the day. The next night was similar, though she remembered it more clearly, visions of a red sky above her and grass tickling at her knees as she undulated above someone, laughing joyously at the feeling of freedom she found in her rapture. She was late to breakfast the next morning, embarrassment and shame coloring her cheeks once more. 

Night after night the dreams continued, until one in particular was stark in her mind. She was st the end of a long table, facing her guests, the same strange creatures from the painting in the dining room, gazing at her with mixed expressions of curiosity and amusement. She reveled in their attention, arching backward over the figure she was seated upon, rocking onto the cock within her. Her hand reached up to grip his neck, her feral grin faltering when she felt fur beneath her fingertips and realized st once she could feel it between her thighs as well. She whipped around to look, and saw the grinning face of the Devil leering back at her, just as he gripped her hips and pulled her hard against him.

She woke with a cry, orgasm tearing through her, and lay staring at the ceiling above, panting and confused.

Her torment increased, sensations of claws sliding up her spine making her stutter during a conversation with Portia in the library, the ghostly feel of teeth on her neck causing her to bite her lip do her till it bled at dinner, warm breath between her thighs nearly making her eyes roll back. It was all too good, too intoxicating, and she fought daily the desire to give in. All the while feeling that she was being toyed with, that her resistance only heightened her pursuer's enjoyment.

Loathe though she was to admit it, she took great pleasure in the anticipation herself.

The dreams slowly took a turn, till nightly they followed the same path. She would find herself tangled with the Devil one way or another - on all fours on the rug before the fire, pressed against the wall, laid out across the table like a banquet - and each time, he would fill her with his seed, praising her for being the only one worthy of it. Until at last, she knew what he wanted.

The next night, she sat at the grand table the Countess had gifted to her for her tarot readings, curtains drawn and candles flickering. The palace was quiet for the night, she one of the very few still awake. The Devil card lay before her on the surface, face up, seeming to grin at her. Krista lay her fingers on the painted material, closed her eyes, and let her mind drift, until she was in a place between subconscious and awake. When she opened her eyes again, she was in a large, round room, the blood red sky tinting the world scarlet, and she stared up at the obsidian throne upon a dais before her, where the Devil lounged, chin in his palm. His smile widened when he caught her attention.

"At last you come to me lamb," he purred, heat and desire naked in his gaze. "But do you know what you come for?"

Krista couldn't help her cheeky response. "Your message hasn't exactly been subtle. I know what you want from me."

He grinned, fangs peeking out at her. "Oh? Pray tell me then, what is it you believe I desire?"

Krista tilted her head at him, daring to pad closer on her bare feet, white night dress slipping down one shoulder. "A child. Though I confess, I've no idea why." The unspoken question hung heavy in the air.

The Devil drummed his clawed fingers on the armrest of his throne for a moment, as though considering whether or not he would answer. "I have plans for your world," he at last said. "Plans that I cannot put into action myself, bound to this one as I am. However, if I had an heir belonging to both…" he trailed off, letting her put the pieces together. What his plans for her world were, she did not know, and doubted he would tell her. But a child born of a human and an Arcana would likely be able to pass between both worlds at will, rather than the brief visit she was allowed due to her magical abilities and the Devil's desire to draw her here.

"In that case," she said securely, drawing yet nearer, a coy smile tufting at her lips. "I would strike a bargain with you."

A dark brow rose in pleased curiosity. "Oh? You would make a deal with the Devil magician? I would think you would know better than that."

"Perhaps I should," she said honestly. "But I often find myself drawn to the sides of magic we are taught to avoid."

He grinned once more. "A dangerous practice," he murmured, sounding almost impressed. "Very well then. Tell me what it is _you_ desire."

Try as she might, Krista could not help the sly smile stretching her lips. "I've wanted children in the past, but when I've dreamed of having them, I've always had a partner with me. A spouse." She held his gaze firmly. "I would have one now."

There was a beat of silence, and Krista was fairly certain she'd actually managed to surprise him. He then laughed, loud and uproariously, but not mockingly. "You would take the Devil as your husband human? Do you even know what you ask? Or why?"

She smiled, unashamed. "I do not know what your plans for my world are, but if I were your bride, would you protect both me and the child? Would we be safe?" He nodded, seeming intrigued. "That would be reason enough. But if you must know…" her grin turned dark. "I am eager to learn of the magics forbidden to humans. I want to know all there is to know, and I believe you could give that to me."

"I could," he rumbled, clearly pleased. "And would, for my bride. You would be afforded every luxury." He raised a curious brow once more. "And if I decide I want more children? If I need more to enact my plans for your mortal realm?"

"You would have them," she agreed easily, then added "And it would be my realm no longer."

"Indeed," he replied quietly, and rose out of his throne, coming to circle her. "You would not be an Arcana yourself, you understand," he pointed out as he walked behind her. "You would still be bound to your realm, as I am to mine."

She couldn't keep the cheeky grin from her face. "And would you not come to visit your lonely, mortal wife in her dreams?" she added a false pout to her voice, earning a bark of laughter as he came around to face her.

"You are a curious one," he said, grinning fiercely as he returned to his throne. He gazed at her another moment, considering…"Very well lamb, I accept your offer."

He made a sweeping gesture with his clawed hand, and chains whipped up from beneath the ground to encircle her arms, snapping tight around them. But rather than being shackled down, they dissolved into her skin, and with her next breath Krista could feel new power singing in her veins, whispering to her of dark, strange things. She met the Devil's gaze once more, who was staring at her with such fierce desire she felt her knees go weak. He held out a hand to her, palm up.

"Don't be shy, lamb," he invited. "Come to your husband."

She rushed forward eagerly into his arms.

Sitting astride him on his throne, Krista pushed her fingers into the thick fur of his broad shoulders, smiling at the sinfully soft texture. She leaned her head to the side when he nudged her jaw with his nose, baring her throat to him and sighing when he grazed his sharp teeth along her flesh. His claws gripped either side of her waist, hands so big his fingers nearly met, and pulled her roughly against him. The pointed tips dug into her, not quite pricking her skin through the thin fabric of her gown, and she shivered against him. He chuckled against her neck, the sound dark and pleasing.

"So ravenous for my touch," he purred. "Have you not taken another lover to your bed these past weeks?"

She nearly laughed outright. "You know I haven't," she replied honestly. "How could I when you consumed my thoughts? No human lover could compare."

Apparently pleased by that, one hand rose to drag the fabric of her dress down, exposing her chest and binding her arms, allowing her only limited movement. A tongue lapped at her pebbled nipple, flat and wide, but slicker than she expected. It's shape was such that each lick encompassed her nipple entirely, and she moaned with abandon, throwing her head back and arching into a sinuous bow when his fangs grazed the delicate skin. One strong hand pressed to her back, keeping her from falling.

"I see I have tormented my wife to near desperation," he hummed thoughtfully against the skin between her breasts. She thought for a moment he intended to show her mercy, but was proven wrong in the next. "I wonder just how far she can be pushed."

He licked at the opposite nipple then, pulling her up straight once more, and dragged the neckline of her dress further down until she could slip her arms free, and it pooled around her waist. His claws then began to inch up her thighs, pushing the skirt up with them, and her underwear was torn without ceremony from her body, leaving her slick, warm center bare for him. He used the pads of his fingers to explore her, claws never once scratching her as he pressed against her opening and dragged moisture up to her clit. His tongue continued to worship the skin of her chest as he toyed with her, drawing her close to deliver a firm bite to her jugular once, and pulling a moan from deep within her. 

_“Please…”_ she murmured, not afraid to beg for him. She could feel his answering grin against her throat.

“As my wife desires,” he purred, gripping her hips and pulling her into position above him. Sliding onto his erection was easier than it would ever be with a human, no adjustment needed at all. Once fully seated, she let her head drop back, the deep, stretched feeling of him inside her stealing her breath. She rocked wantonly atop him, hips moving in slow, sensual rolls. The power racing through her blood was exhilarating, and she found herself laughing in exalted joy, indulging in desires she had long denied herself. Reality shifted around her, and she found herself staring once more at a blood red sky, free and unburdened. She leaned backward to heighten the sensation of his cock within her and found the world twisting once more, till she was beneath him on scarlet sheets, legs wound around his waist as he pounded into her. The world continued to shift through her dreams, now on the table, now laid out on the rug, until she found herself before the array of guests once more, all watching in bemusement as she undulated over her lover, her husband. When she reached back to grip his shoulder for balance, she grinned as she felt her fingers tangle in his fur, unashamed in her enjoyment of him.

She felt the base of his cock swell beneath her and hesitated a moment, unsure if she could take him fully. He gripped her hips with her claws and pulled her back into her motions, grinning against her throat.

"Not to worry, lamb," he purred into her ear. "You will feel no pain with me, only pleasure. Nothing will ever compare."

Shivering in anticipation, Krista rocked her hips back once more, feeling herself stretch over him with each roll, moaning at the sensation.

"Yes," he hissed, pleased. "Take all of me."

At last, with a groan pulled from deep within her, she pressed herself fully onto him, while at the same time he pulled her down firmly. She threw her head back in ecstasy, the feel of him releasing within her enough to push her over the edge, white light bursting behind her closed eyelids as pleasure and power surged through her veins, stealing her senses.

When at last she came back to herself, she was back in the tarot room, chest heaving, hand having slipped from the card. Though her body was physically no different, no spend between her legs to prove anything had happened, she could feel magic within her womb, and knew she would be alone no longer. A feral grin stretched her lips.

She was the Devil's bride, and soon, she would bear his child.


End file.
